A Good Day
by ElieTheLant
Summary: Today, much like yesterday, was the same, but tomorrow will be kinder and unlike the other cold days of emptiness it will be filled with warmth and acceptance. Tomorrow will be a good day, you don't know that yet. Be the sleepy bee boy:
1. Chapter 1

Your bedroom is as cold and lonely as the winter air outside, today, much like others, was uneventful. Sure you managed to wake up on time for classes but other than that, you feel the same. The same emptiness you felt last night, the same emptiness you feel every night.

Of course being the bipolar demon you are, you manage to make others flee away from you. It's sad you suppose but you are far too used to it to even bother trying to explain to others what's truly wrong with you.

They think you're just a freak of nature who snaps at everything and everyone, but, truth is, you're lonely and almost always sad. Why? You ask?

It's not that you didn't get enough attention when you were little, no, you got plenty of that. It's not that you lost the one person who would listen and actually talk to you and care, no. It's none of those things.

It's being alive in a world full of corruption and hate, seeing pointless whining over a lost phone, people lying to others for their own sake.

It's that one person who pretends to be interested in listening to you, but really, they couldn't care less. It's the person who just walked past that dying cat on the side of the street, it's seeing how fast others will judge you, seeing the new magazines with false information. To watch others look at one another as if they were a toy and not a human with their own thoughts and feelings.

But the biggest thing is, is how you just stand by and let it all happen. You hate you for not helping anyone or anything.

It's a short story really, the self hate inside of you has built up over the years and one day you just... Didn't care about anything or anyone anymore.

You gave up.

Today, much like yesterday, was the same, but tomorrow will be kinder and unlike the other cold days of emptiness it will be filled with warmth and acceptance.

Tomorrow will be a good day, you don't know that yet.

== Be the sleepy bee boy:

You are now the sleepy bee boy.

Your name is Sollux Captor and you are having a wonderful dream, you don't often get wonderful dreams, let's alone okay ones. You tend to get nightmares of your friends dying and other things that will bring your spirits down in the morning if you thought about them a little too much.

This dream, unlike the others, is full of trees and your lost friend Aradia. The two of you digging in the dirt under a big pine tree, just like the old days.

"Sollux hand me the brush, I think I found some-" Aradia gets cut off.

"found what?" you respond with a worried look.

She opens her mouth to only have an annoying beeping come out of her thin lips.

You jolt awake.

"ffffuck" you look over at your alarm. It's your late alarm, set for when you only had 15 minutes left until the bus came.

You jump up and run to the bathroom, picking up the pants you wore yesterday, you don't have time to bother looking for another pair. You shimmy your way into the blue fabric, kicking a shirt out of the way while you're at it.

You look in the mirror, eyes the same red brown and light blue they always where, dark circles underneath the oddly colored orbs in your head.

You press your hands to your eyes, alarm still going strong because if you turn it off now, you'll lose track of time and maybe even fall asleep standing. Again.

You grab your tinted glasses and shove them on carelessly.

You pick up your brush and start to madly untangle the beast on top of your head, with no avail, you stop. Your hair can be a wild mess today, like everyday, you honestly don't give a shit anymore.

Picking up the the shirt you have pushed aside with your foot while pulling your pants up, you slide it on.

You look in the mirror one more time, you nod and head back to your room.

Once there, you turn off the blaring noise. After that you rummage through your closet for your jacket, it's been getting colder, more so than last year. And you find yourself needing a jacket more and more as the days pass by.

You honestly hate the cold, but at the same time you love it.

Picking up what you hope is a clean jacket you slip into the thing. not really looking to see what one it is.

You grab your backpack off the computer chair and head for the door. Digging in the pants pocket for your headphones and Ipod. You leave shit in them way too often than you'd like to admit.

In blue jeans, a little oversized, though still staying put on your slim figure. A purple shirt with a Minecraft nether dragon in the middle. And of course, your old trusty winter jacket, Clicker. You tend to name your favorite things. Clicker is an old blue and red zip up then button up jacket. It's a little tight and you might need to replace it soon. underneath the whole get up is a regular pair of black sneakers on the left and white on the right.

You head down to the bus stop.

== Be inside the bus:

You are now inside the bus, music plugged in. Blaring a System Of A Down song into your head.

You close your eyes for only a second before you open them in realization that you forgot your phone at home.

You curse under your breath.

You sit ideally, listening to different types of music, soon, the bus stops at your stop. You hate public transportation.

You quickly leave the cramped bus and make your way down to the breakfast hall. Pushing your hands into the pocket, trying to stay warm.

After walking the short distance you make it inside.

Shivering, you head towards the coffee stand they offer, and get it black. Like everyday.

But on the way back to your table you decide today you feel a little sweet, you add some honey to it.

== Be the new student:

You're sitting alone in the far corner of the cafeteria. No one has bothered nor looked your way since you entered.

You kind of figured.

You finish up your Mocha caramel frappuccino and let out a sigh. You should have gotten something warm.

Standing up you notice familiar messy blond hair.

You notice a familiar blue jacket with red sleeves.

You stroll over, after discarding your garbage.

Getting a little closer you can see the familiar hands, holding onto a familiar old iPod touch.

"Sollux?" you call out. Somehow you remembered his name after all these years.

You don't get a response.

You figure he can't hear you, so without thinking you plop down next to him.

He looks up at you, eyes going wide and he kind of chokes on his coffee.

Youwave, knowing that he still can't hear you.

"Ampora?! What the hell are you doing here?" he pulls his puds out.

You snicker. "I transferred schools." why else would you be here.

"Why?" he glares. "are you stalking me? You are aren't you. I knew it. You're a creeper. A whack a mole junkie. A complete creep that stalks defenseless men at night to show them your stick to whack the mole. I'm sorry but i'm no mole Ampora"

You laugh this time. "no Captor I'm not stalkin' ya. I had to move 'cause my parents are big throbbin' dicks."

Now he laughs. And it's kind of cute. How his nose crinkles up and his eyes squint a tad behind his tinted glasses, the way his adam's apple bobs..

"thanks for the mental image." his voice is playful. "no really Eridan, why'd you move here?"

You sigh, slumping your head on the table. "my parents found out." you mumble into the cold wood of the table.

"you what?" he asks. "I can't hear you."

"my fuckin' parents found out about..ya know." you gesture to nothing.

It seems to take him a while before it hits him.

"oh. About how you like dick?" he smirks.

"Ha. Ha. Real funny Captor." you punch his arm in a playful manner. "But yeah thats kinda why."

You look down at your watch.

"I have to go but uh text me? I guess."

He frowns at this.

"I can't text you."

"an why's that?" you swallow hard, feeling kind of rejected.

"I forgot my phone at home, unable to communicate what's so ever today." he drums his fingers on the table.

Oh. Oh "well, you have a computer right? Just message me on pesterchum."

He looks shocked. "I forgot about that. Yeah yeah I'll talk to you later, as in, class hours." he winks. "I'll make sure you don't get any work done."

"whatever, I have ta go now." you stand up, heading towards the door to classes, flipping him off as you leave.

"hey! Fuck you!" he yells. You can hear the smile in his voice.

You laugh. Today might be a good day after all.

== Be the stunned idiot.

Holy shit, that really was Eridan wasn't it? Well of course it was, he did have his blond strip down his middle of hair. He did have those hipster glasses on as perusal.

Still, you can't help but be a little stunned. it's been what? Three years no four years at tops since you seen him. He filled out in those years, freckles barely there but still noticable, his once pretty eyes now have dark circles underneath them, almost as dark as yours. Almost. His face is still kind of round but he still looks fine. Almost dorky. How his smile makes his eyes glow, he still has violet eyes of course, but now, they are even more breath taking as ever.

He grew also, now taller than you, you noticed when he was walking away, but then again you wouldn't know fully as you were kind of ogling his ass.

Not your fault he has tight jeans that cover him nicely.

You shake your head to clear the thoughts; standing, you throw your half full cup into the garbage.

Grabbing your bag, you head down to class, probably a little too excited about messaging  
Eridan.

Today might just be a good day.

== Be the happy hipster:

You slump down into your seat, in the far corner of course, you hate it when people can see your screen and what you're doing.

You giggle-snort as you open your laptop, seeing a new message waiting for you from Sollux. You hope no one seen or heard the noise that came from your mouth.

looking around you don't see anyone, just a kid in a wheel chair playing on a 3ds and what looks like a clown sitting next to him.

Whatever.

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

TA: 2up ED

TA: You iin cla22 yet?

CA: yeah i am noww

CA: howw are ya anywway sol? havvent talked to you in forevver

TA: II've been pretty much the 2ame, wakiing up and goiing two 2chool.

TA: Liife2 boriing and 2tupiid.

TA: How about you? Liife mu2t bee treatiing you good con2iideriing iif iit doe2n't you throw a fuckiing biitch fiit.

TA: eheheh

CA: ill havve you knoww sol that life has been treatin' me kindly the past years

CA: wwell besides fef leavvin' to another country for fish research

CA: i honestly dont knoww wwhy she likes the things so much

CA: wwell i mean they are kind of cute most of the time but thats kind of a bullshit excuse

CA: you feel me?

TA: No, II don't feel you.

TA: Well not yet anyway2.

TA: eheh

TA: 2orry that was kiind of lame.

TA: A2 we 2peak ii'm hiittiing my head over how 2tupiid that 2ounded.

TA: Ju2t.

TA: Fuck.

CA: wwoah sol sloww dowwn

CA: at least take me to dinner first

TA: …

TA: 2o how2 KK? you talked to hiim lately?

CA: Ok conversation change I guess

CA: not really he kind of doesn't like me right noww

TA: Well ii can under2tand why, but what'd you do?

CA: wwell you knoww howw I said I movved here because of my parents findin' out?

CA: wwell theres kind of more to it than that

You sigh in frustration at what's going to happen. Well you did come here for this conversation right? Not just your parents but everything thats been going in your head, also everyone at your other school hates your fucking guts.

TA: Oh god diid you kiill 2omeone?

TA: You diid diidnt you?

TA: Diid you fiinally grow the ball2 two tell me that you're madly iin love wiith thii2 hot piiece of a22?

TA: Oh fuck

TA: 2hiit fuckiing

TA: fuck

TA: II DIID NOT MEAN TO HIIT 2END

TA: FUCK

TA: Ju2t pretend ii never 2aiid that

TA: okay?

CA: …

TA: II wa2 ju2t goiing two type that all out for 2hiit2 and giiggle2 and THEN delete iit

TA: You know

TA: For laugh2

TA: ...

TA: II 2hould go

CA: No wwait

CA: I um

CA: I kind of wwanted to tell you that..

CA: I have your old jacket at my place

Fan-fucking-tastic Eridan, way to go.

CA: So uh do you wwant to come get it after classes are ovver?

CA: its kind of takin' up room

CA: ..Sol?

TA: Yeah fuck 2orry

TA: II was2 takiing note2

TA: Yeah iill come over to get my jacket

TA: where do you even live anyways?

CA: I wwas kind of thinking of drivvin' you

CA: Itll just be easier for the both of us that wway

TA: Uh iim bu2y after cla22e2

TA: Maybe duriing lunch break?

CA: Sounds great

CA: wwhens your lunch?

TA: IIt2 at 12:25

TA: So I have liike

TA: two more cla22es2 before that

CA: Ill havve to check my class schedule

CA: I get out at 12:35

CA: I hope you dont mind wwaitin' for a little bit

TA: II don't miind

TA: II have two go

TA: The profe22or ju2t called me to come down and show them my magiic

CA: alright see you soon

CA: Like the parking lot

CA: or somfin

TA: Alriight

TA: 2ee you

twinArmageddons [TA] Ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

You turn your attention back to the lesson, covering your mouth with one hand as you bite on the skin of your finger. (A bad habit you do when you're nervous.) A blush tinting your cheeks as you go over the scenarios of what could happen after you finish up your classes.

One fancies you out of the rest:

It's raining as you exit the doors to see sollux waiting for you with flowers, he smiles as he hands them to you. "Hey, ED, I missed you." he would whisper as you hug each other tightly.

"I missed you to Sol." you would respond. You would pick him off the ground, flowers in hand, and head to the car, once in you would give him a passionate kiss.

You snap out of it as you hear someones phone go off and some ICP songs starts to fill the small room.

== Why the fuck did you say that?:

Why the fuck did you say that? Of course the professor never called upon you, you just wanted that conversation to end as soon as possible. He at least could have made the rejection a little bit less obvious, he only wanted you to come get your old jacket.

wait.

Since when did he have your jacket?

== Be Eridan once again.

You emerge from class, feeling a little disappointed in the lesson, you thought today was going to be a little bit more exciting than just a test review.

Leaving the class, you head down the hall and make your way down to your car, tired and ready for a shower and a nap.

But when you open the doors you are kind of surprised to see sol, soaking wet from the rain and if he doesn't get the biggest, most goofiest smile you have ever seen on his dumb face then you don't know what.

"Hey ED, what took you so long?" His smile still going strong.

"Sorry, the teacher took longer than expected." You laugh, scratching your head.

"That makes sense" His grin growing wider. "I got you something." Sollux blushes, lisp more noticeable than before. He must be nervous.

You perk up from the news. "Oh really?" You say smiling.

His hands fiddle behind his back as he nods his head, he pulls out flowers, red and blue, some yellow and purple combined in the bunch; there damp from the still pouring rain. " I thought you would like them."

You can't help but laugh.

"D-do you not like them?" Sollux looks panicked, almost pained.

You shake your head, pulling him into a tight embrace. "I love them" You whisper in his ear.

"c'mon lets get out of this rain, yeah?" You pick him up bridal style, he makes a squeak as you head towards your purple SUV across the lot.

He clings to you like your his life line. "Please don't drop me." He says in a rush.

You chuckle. "Im not goin' to drop ya." You start sprinting to get out of the rain.

As soon as you see the vehicle you tell sollux to dig in your pockets for the keys.

"Look for the keys in my pocket will ya?" You kiss his cheek.

He looks flustered, but he reaches down and starts looking in your front pockets for the keys to the vehicle.

"I think I found them?" He pulls out a key set, pushing the button for the car to unlock.

He opens the passenger door as well, laughing as you place him in the seat. You speed walk to the other side, climbing in. Once in you both look at each other, laughing at each other and how cliche that all was.

"You know I missed you a bunch." Sollux speaks, voice soothing the cold out of you.

You reach over, placing a hand on sol's cheek, you scoot over as much as the seat will allow, gliding your face and his closer together. "I missed you too." You whisper.

Lips inches apart and you're so ready for this.

"Are you done sleeping Mr. Ampora?" A stern voice awakens you from your sleep.

You raise your head from your position, opening your eyes to see a familiar face looming over you. Mrs. Serket. That wrenched monster always has had it out for you ever since you moved here, and that wasnt that long ago. Only last week.

You grunt, nodding your head while looking around. Everyone is looking at you.

"The fuck you starin' at?" You growl, wiping slavia off your chin. You don't remember falling asleep. Let alone remember the last time you drooled.

The class gets your message and turns back around to where the teacher is. She somehow managed to disappear in a few seconds. You swear shes like a fucing spider sometimes.

You spend the rest of your last class trying not to pass out, your heart starts to beat a little faster at the thought of seeing sol in a few minutes.

Time ticks by slowly. Very. Very slowly.

"Where the fuck were you?" You hiss at Eridan.

"What do you mean? Im on time aint I?"

You shake your head, you need to calm down its only ten minutes past the time he said he'll meet you.

"Yeah yeah whatever, lets just go alright?" You shudder. "Im fucking cold."

He starts walking towards a purple SUV, his hands still in his pocket, scarf dangling off his neck, moving in the wind like a cape.

The car ride to his apartment is awkward and altogether unpleasant.

What if he remembers what you said? Fuck, what if he doesn't even think of you in that light? Did he just brush it off as a joke? You kind of hope so, but at the same time, not.

"Hey, you doin' alright over there?" He asks, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, Im fine. Just tired" You mumble out.

"Okay, you sure?"

"Jesus ED, I'm fine." You reach down, fiddling with the radio. "How the fuck do you work this thing." You state, not really asking.

He swats your hand away, turning the radio on. " Do you not know how to work a radio sol?"

He laughs.

"Fuck off, I know damn well how to work one, yours just so happens to look like an aliens vigina."

"You look like and alien vagina"

"Oh hell no, do you know how fucking gross they look?"

"Of course I dont, im not as fucking' creepy like you. DO you know what they look like?"

"Only because AA wanted show me this one time."

"I knew that girl was messed up. How is she by the way, I didn't see her in the breakfast hall."

No fucking way, he doesn't know about her death thing. "Shes dead, stupid." You state.

You look over at him and see his face is pale. " Shit sol, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Its fine, so why did you move here, besides the whole parent thing, you said there was more."

He visibly swallows. "Well, long story short, Kar and I kind of had a small fling."

You choke on nothing but his words. The thought of Ampora and your second longest friend, Karkat, had a fling with Eridan. Of all people, how fucking desperate could he could have been? "No shit? What did you do to make him sucumb to your bitch ass?"

"Nofin, we just sorta, did it a few times."

"Did it."

"You know..the hanky panky. The boat rockin. uh sex?" He clears his throat.

"Could we not talk about this right now?"

"Whatever."

You find yourself getting jealous of Karkat, which is redicluas. You are not getting jealouse of Karkar for getting some. especially if that someone is Eridan. Okay maybe a little.

Wait. Fuck thats not what you mean.

The car ride is left in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you want anythin' to drink?" Eridan asks. You have just entered his apartment, just outside of town. You're glad he drove you, that would have been a bitch to sit through on the bus.

"Do you have any coffee?" You ask, looking around.

His living room is connected to the kitchen and in the far left there is a hallway. He has a dark blue couch, purple pillows shoved into the corner of said couch, a orange blanket hanging off the top. A flat screen TV, not new but not old; placed on a dresser. Why he is using a dresser is a fucking wonder. Theres a double screen computer in the corner near the hallway, you wouldn't mind playing on that anytime soon.  
His kitchen looks like a fucking kitchen. Only with a lot more pans than necessary hanging from the one thing that old people tend to have.

"So, how did you get into this place?" You ask, sitting down on the small couch, sinking in instantly. Wow thats fucking squishy.

"Some people have a job." He remarks from the kitchen.

"I'll have you know that I do have a job, just not a good one."

He comes walking in with two mugs, one red with an elf on it and the other has a way to happy looking santa. "Here." He practically shoves the elf into your face.

He plops down next to you reaching inside the cushion hes sitting on, pulling out a remote. "You should find a good one then, its not hard."

"Oh haha, you're funny. Do you know how hard it is to find a computer job that doesn't piss you off? Its fucking hard as shit I'll tell you what."

"Its not fuckin' hard, just suck it up and deal with everyone like a grown up." He flips the TV on, going through a good selection of channels.

"Fuck growing up." You sip your coffee. Only to practically spit it out. "Why is this so damn sweet?" You hiss.

He looks over his cup, seeming not to notice your distaste. "Do you not like creamer?"

"No, who the fucks adds creamer?"

"I do an you're goin' to finish that damn cup so help me."

"Fuck off."

He smirks, going through more channels at an annoyingly fast pace.

You both spend a good amount of time bickering about random shit and watching animal planet.

"You want to play anythin'?" He asks after a few commercials later. "I got a shit ton of games that i've been dyin' to try."

"Any games you have in mind?" You ask, kind of hoping that he wants to play on the computer in the corner. It sure as hell is big enough for two people to play on.

"Oh yes I do." He gets up from his seat, coffee gone and the cup is now on the floor next to the couch, he's standing in front of the TV. "I just got this one a bit back, never really bothered to play it, but I think you might like it as well so yeah." He opens up on of the dresser drawers and pulls out a game. Is that thing loaded with games? Last time you seen Ampora, you were pretty sure he hated games. Well besides his flarping. But thats besides the point.

You get up and make your way over to where he is standing. "Is that fucking Lego Star Wars?" You laugh, you beat that game so many times its not even funny.

He puffs air out at you. "Yeah, so? I never played it and it looks fun, so fuck off do you want to play or not?" Eridan looks over at you, practically pouting. Holy fucking shit that looks adorable, he looks like a fish almost. But not in a bad way. Okay kind of in a bad way because its way to fucking fun to make fun of him.

Grabbing the case you tear open the plastic that works as a shield from the familiar game you used to play in high school. "Hell yeah I want to play, i miss the shit out of this."

"I wanted to open it sol. Everyone knows its the best part." He whines.

"To bad. You might of fucked it up anyways."

"How could I fuck up opening a damn game from its plastic." He tears the game away from you, opening up another drawer; peeking inside you see a playstation one and two, xbox and the xbox 360, the wii and some random wires everywhere.

Holy shit he is loaded.

"Sol go sit back down, you're distractin' me."

Walking back over to the couch you lay down, adjusting yourself into a comfy pose. You place your hand behind your head and lay your foot onto the arm rest. To be honest you could go for a nap. "I have to piss." you yawn out. After a few rounds of kicking his ass you'll have him take you home. You don't feel like going to your other classes anyways.

"Fuckin' deal with it while I plug in the playstation."

You do not want to deal with it.

"Where's your bathroom?" You sigh. The coffee needs to leave your system.

He looks over at you and points down the hall. "Down there and take the second door to your right."

"Aight dog I'll be back in a few." You did not just say that.

You hear him chuckle though so plus 5 points.

Practically slithering out of site you slip into the bathroom and take the worlds longest piss. Set up the world record for longest piss. It belongs to you. Wait never mind you stopped a few seconds ago.

Washing your hands you exit the room and make your way back to where he is waiting on the couch, controller in hand and a huge smile plastered onto his dorky face and the all-so familiar Star Wars music is playing.

He hands you another controller as you sit down, smile growing wider. "I can't wait to beat your fucking ass."

Poor soul doesn't know that you have to beat a few levels to unlock multiplayer.  
"You do know that multiplayer is locked?"

His face drops, he puffs out more air. "Not fair."

"Just play and tell me when you're done so I can play too."

"Whatever."

You end up with your legs on Eridans, he kept swatting them off but you're pretty sure he gave up after the eleventh time and the fact that he kept dying whenever he did so. You're almost asleep when he speaks to you.

"Hey, Sol?"

"Hmm?"

He pauses, eyes still glued to the screen. "What did you mean when you..messaged me earlier? Also We missed most of the classes for the end of the day." He adds the last bit hurridaly.

You were hoping he forgot. "I know."

"Sol, thats not answering my question."

"I dont know what you're talking about." You lie.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about."

"Nope."

"Sol I swear to fuckin' god, you have not changed one bit."

"You shouldnt fucking swear, that's not classy."

"Says you."

Its silent again for a little bit and you close your eyes, letting the warmth of his couch lull you to sleep. That is until you feel someone shifting from the couch and onto the cushion next to your face. Like for real, you can feel his breath.

"Why." You crack open your left eye.

"Why what?" He looks confused, yet, determined.

You just want to smother that look off him with a hug, kiss away the stress you can see because the way his brows furrow together, tickle him until he can't laugh anymore. "Why do you want to know?" You ask.

It seems to take him a moment to process this. "I don't know. Just do."

You sit up a little bit more, leaning on one arm and body all twisted. Leaning in closer you barely touch his lips. "This is why," You let out softly. "I want you, I have wanted you for a long time. I wanted you, knowing I can't have you, not even a fraction."

"Who said you couldn't have me?" He asks. Smirk playing at his lips.

"Shut up, I'm not finished."

He puffs out air and you can smell the coffee.

"I would dream at night, what it would be like to hold you tight, wondering if I could save you from this world thats so full of hate. You, Eridan Ampora, made me want to care about life again, watching you read, seeing the way you smiled whenever FF talked to you about..anything. Seeing the passion in your eyes. I wanted you so much it hurt; I moved, hoping this feeling would go away." You sigh, you have been feeling like this for a while now.

He visibly pales. Does he not like you? Does he even find you a little bit attractive?

"It never did." You add. Closing your eyes. You lean in, pressing your lips to his. Moving them against his chapped, vanilla coffee flavored lips. Its like everything you ever wanted in a few seconds.

But in those few seconds you can feel like you're floating in the sky, skiing in the snow, eating something new for the first time, taking an unexpected nap, watching a kitten cross your lap, and wishing upon a star. You, right now, are happy. But that never lasts, now does it?

He pulls back. Face all red and eyes all big. You love his eyes, big and round, deep like the sea, only its a violet sea.

He has buried his face in the crook of your neck, his body hugging yours. "I don't really have your jacket." He sniffs. Wait is he crying? He shakes his head and the only thing you can do is place your hands on his back. Holding him tightly.

"Kay." Is all you can manage to say. Feeling a lump in your throat. Your eyes growing more and more tired as time ticks by.

Of course he doesn't like you back. He's Eridan Ampora, the guy who likes to get into others pants and lead you on for his own amusement. He's the guy who would ask anyone out who he thought was attractive, he's the guy who had a fling with KK and VK.

He moves from your neck, his head inches away from yours and wow okay his glasses just fell on your face. He laughs, placing the glasses on the floor. "I uh I was wondering if maybe I was the only one that felt the same about.. everything you know?" He whispers.  
"I moved here after my fling with Kar because it didn't really feel right, ya know? So, I kept thinking about it and I kept re-reading our old pesterlogs and thinking of you made my stomach go all weird and I just." He lets out a stuttery breath. "I missed talking to you, we used to fucking fight twenty four seven but it was all in good nature, you insulted me, I insulted you. That's how it worked."

All you can do is nod. Remembering the old high school days. You would sit next to him in computer class, sending him pesterlogs, insulting him whenever you could, because honestly, he only got into that class because the teacher just so happened to be hot.

"So I, for once, regretted something. I hated what I did to Kar but also I couldn't stop thinkin' 'bout you."

"You should bring me home." You let out. You stopped listening to be honest, this was a waste of time, he doesn't have your jacket, he's on top of you and you feel like shit. Very, very tired shit.

"No, you're staying here a little bit longer, at least until I finish tellin' you that, yes, maybe I fell in love with your hot piece of ass. So what?"

He leans in, kissing you. At first it's awkward and rushed, a little sloppy, but you soon melt into it. Your high school feelings bubbling up again, leaving you to feel all giddy and the butterfly feeling to sink in your gut.

So maybe he does like you after all. Maybe, just maybe, this might work out in your favor. Just this once.

You nudge him off, slipping your arms around his waist, pinning him to your body into a tight hug. His eyes go wide and you smirk.  
you erupt into laughter. That was so fucking cheesy, everything he just said was so fucking cheesy. Everything you said was so fucking cheesy. God he's stupid, you're stupid. This situation is stupid.

"Whats so funny?"

You shake you head, laughing even more. "Nothing."

He puffs air into your face, leaving you to remember just how close his face really is to yours. "Doesn't look like nothing." He pouts, for the love of god, he pouts at you. You can't help but laugh even more at that.

"You're so fucking stupid,"

"Hey I just poured my heart out, don't call me stupid, stupid."

You snicker into his ear. "You just poured your heart out?"

You can hear him swallow. "w-well not really, okay maybe you did it better than me. You hav-ve to giv-ve me credit, you w-wouldn't even be on my couch unless I mov-ved here." His stutter coming out as he spoke.

Thats was true, this morning, you had no clue what to expect, thinking that today, might just be another shitty day, full of lesson reviews, walking to the bus stop after school lets you out, fiddling with some shit on your computer, coding just to make some money for rent.

Today you did not expect to end up wrapped up in Eridans arms, laying on his shitty blue couch, soft purple pillows pressed to your feet. The orange blanket above you, so inviting for a quick nap.

"mm." Is all you can manage to let out. To tired to bother forming words at this point.  
Nuzzling the side of his face you let out a content sigh.

He yawns.

"Mmm nap. Now."

"I'm not tired." He lies. You can so tell thats a lie.

"Bullshit, I'm tired, you're tired, we should sleep."

He grumbles but nonetheless he moves to lay on his side, wrapping his arm around you. "Take off your glasses fuckwad." He states, looking at you with heavy lids.

Taking off the dual colored glasses you hand them to Eridan, he gladly places them onto the floor along with his.

Adjusting yourself so you're facing each other you kiss his forehead. "Does this mean you'll be my.." Stopping, what if he doesn't want to be with you, regardless of admitting to each other what was on both of our minds for the past three years.

"Boyfriend?" He smiles, face practically glowing, smile stretching from ear to ear. "Of course I'll be your fucking boyfriend, Sol. Why the fuck wouldn't I want to be? You may be a complete dick, who, never shuts up and is a lazy piece of shit, but you are the loveliest piece of shit I have ever seen. Plus, you're hot as hell."

"You can shut up now." You laugh. Wrapping your arms around him, pulling him closer. "I think your a hot peice of shit too." And with that you drift to sleep.

You don't even hear him say night.

You dream of Aradia, she's under that same tree, a smile on her face as she looks up at you. "I think I found your happiness under that tree." She laughs, pointing to the tree you where both digging under.

How did you not notice the big heart carved into the purple and yellow stripped tree. Two entails within the sloppy heart, E A + S C.

You both laugh.

Today, unlike yesterday, was filled with warmth and acceptance. Today was a day that you will never forget. Later on in life you will smile, maybe cry because of how happy you were, how lovesick you where, not realizing it until you seen his eyes that cold morning after all those years of lonely nights curled up in your pillows and sobbing because of how alone you where. Always alone, always cold, always missing a piece of yourself. Today, you have found your lost piece

Today, was a good day.


End file.
